Troq Bashar, Well-meaning Beast
Bio Troq is big and strong and likes to SMASH. He has a good heart and he means well. He's not the sharpest guy though, so he gets confused sometimes. He likes having smart friends so his brawn and their brains can team up to do some smashing, which Troq really enjoys. Troq comes from the Golden Plains, and like many regions these days, the area is in an economic slump due to Flagstone's mining and resource collection operations. This led Troq to seek his fortune elsewhere. Troq isn't exactly the most loyal beast, so wherever he can find the best deal is where he'll go. For the moment, that's as a Flagstone footsoldier but Zane will eventually lure him away with bribes of Giant Growth potions. Troq loves to be big and strong. Deck Hit Points: 95 Max Combo: 3 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.8 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.0 speed, 8 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Abilities: *Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack or Joker, attach your block card to your character card, or discard it if two cards are already attached. Your normal attacks and normal throws do +1 damage for each attached card. (You still draw a card from blocking, as usual.) *Defense Mastery - Opponents don't draw when you block their normal attacks. Individual Cards: *2: T/B *3: T/B *4: A/T *5: A/T *6: A/B *7: A/B *8: A/B *9: T/D *T*: T/D **War Stomp - phase If you are not knocked down, knock the opponent down, draw a card, and the opponent discards a card. *J*: **Bull Rush, Attack, 2.2 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 CP Ender **Bull Charge, Attack, 3.4 speed, 10(3) damage, 2 CP Ender ** Troq Armor: Combat Neither side of this Jack can be interrupted by normal attacks. (If it's hit by a faster normal attack, the opponent can't combo. This hits afterwards and wins combat.) *Q: Up Hawk, Attack, 0.8 speed, 9(2) damage, 2 CP Ender *K*: Lockhorn Skewer, Throw, 2.4 speed, 15 damage, Can't Combo ** Lockhorn Skewer - Combat This beats normal attacks with speed 5.0 or faster, but you still take damage from the normal attack. *A*: **AA: Eagle Totem, Attack, 1.0 speed, 20(2) damage, 2 CP Ender **AAA: Beast Unleashed, Throw, 0.0 speed, 45 damage, Can't Combo, *Requires 2 attached blocks* ***Beast Unleashed - Combat When you attempt Beast Unleashed, return your attached block cards to your hand. Changelog/Discussion 1.2 -> 1.4 *Queen Modified: ? speed --> 0.8 speed * King Modified: 16 damage --> 15 damage * Ace Modified: ** Throw can only be done if opponent was KD. *Abilities Modified: ** 2* and T* abilities switched. ** 2*: Overpower - After combat cards are revealed, if you played a Lockjaw Bite (King) you may discard this card to make your Lockjaw Bite beat all normal attacks, but you still take damage from the opponent's normal attack. ** T*: Battle Readiness - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to return any black card numbered from 2 to 10 from your discard pile to your hand. 1.4 -> 1.5 *Innate Modified: ** Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, next turn you don't draw during the draw phase and your black normal attacks deal +4 damage each that turn. 1.5 -> 1.7 *Ability Modified: ** 10*: Battle Readiness - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to return any black card numbered from 2 to 9 from your discard pile to your hand. 1.7 -> 1.8 *Innate Modified: ** Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, attach your block card to your character card (and draw a card as usual). Your black normal attacks do +2 damage for each attached card. When you're thrown, put all attached cards in your discard pile. 1.8 -> 1.9 *Innate Modified: **Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, attach your block card to your character card (and draw a card as usual). Your normal attacks do +2 damage for each attached card. When you're thrown, put all attached cards in your discard pile. *Ability Removed: ** T*: Battle Readiness - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to return any black card numbered from 2 to 9 from your discard pile to your hand. * Ability Added: **T*: War Stomp - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to knock the opponent down and draw a card. 1.9 -> 3.0 *Jack Modified: ** Jack moves renamed to Bull Charge and Bull Rush. *Ace Modified: ** Ace attack name changed from "Super Lionin Pounce" to "Eagle Totem." * New gamewide rules: **If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. **If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. 3.0 -> 3.1 *Ability Reworded: ** A*: Prone Prey - You can only perform the Beast Unleashed throw if your opponent is knocked down. *New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): **Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. **Handicap: At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.) 3.1 -> 3.2 *No direct changes to Troq. *Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: **Normal draw rule: If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. 3.2 -> 3.3 *Innate Ability Added: ** Defense Mastery (Opponents don't draw when you block their normal attacks.) *New gamewide rules: **Hand limit: 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn. **Time Out: When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) *Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: **If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card. *Gamewide rule reworded: **Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat. 3.3 -> 3.5 *Innate Modified: ** Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, attach your block card to your character card, or discard it if three cards are already attached. Your attacks do +2 damage for each attached card. (You still draw a card from blocking, as usual.) *Ability Modified: ** T*: War Stomp - After the draw phase, if you are not knocked down you may discard this card to knock the opponent down and draw a card. *Ability Replaced: **A*: Beast Unleashed - You can only perform the Beast Unleashed throw if you have three block cards attached to your character card. When Beast Unleashed deals damage, return your attached block cards to your hand. *Queen Modified: 9 damage --> 10 damage * Jack Modified: ** Bull Rush: 2.4 speed, 10(1) damage, 2 CP Ender --> 2.2 speed, 8(2) damage, 1 CP Ender ** Bull Charge: 8(2) damage, 1 CP Ender --> 10(3) damage, 2 CP Ender 3.5 -> 3.6 *Innate Modified: ** Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, attach your block card to your character card, or discard it if two cards are already attached. Your attacks do +2 damage for each attached card. (You still draw a card from blocking, as usual.) *Jack Modified: Bull Rush: 8(2) damage --> 7(2) damage * Queen Modified: 10(2) damage --> 9(2) damage * Ace Modified **Beast Unleashed: AA, +A, 20+11 damage --> AAA, 40 damage * Ability Modified: ** AAA*: Beast Unleashed - You can only perform the Beast Unleashed throw if you have two block cards attached to your character card. When you attempt Beast Unleashed, return your attached block cards to your hand. 3.6 -> 4.0 *Ability Removed: ** 2*: Overpower * Ability Added: **K*: Overpower - This throw beats normal attacks, but you still take damage from the opponent's normal attack. 4.0 -> 4.1 *Innate Modified: **Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, attach your block card to your character card, or discard it if two cards are already attached. Your normal attacks do +2 damage for each attached card. (You still draw a card from blocking, as usual.) 4.1 -> 4.3 *Ability Modified: ** K*: Overpower - "This throw beats normal attacks with speed 5.0 or faster, but you still take damage from the opponent's normal attack." *New gamewide rule: Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> 4.4 *Innate Modified: ** Giant Growth - Whenever you block an attack, attach your block card to your character card, or discard it if two cards are already attached. Your normal attacks and normal throws do +2 damage for each attached card. (You still draw a card from blocking, as usual.) 4.4 -> 5.0 *Innate Reworded - "Defense Mastery" innate no longer has parentheses around its description. 5.0 -> Released *King throw and ability are called "Lockhorn Skewer" instead of Lockjaw Bite. *Abilities Reworded: **10*: War Stomp - phase If you are not knocked down, knock the opponent down and draw a card. **K* is labeled as a "During Combat" ability. **AAA*: Beast Unleashed (Performing it still requires two attached blocks.): Combat When you attempt Beast Unleashed, return your attached block cards to your hand. **Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.1 *Help text of AAA: Beast Unleashed also says *Requires 2 attached blocks*''.'' 5.1 -> 5.2 *Innate Modified: Giant Growth now activates from blocking Jokers as well as attacks. 5.2 -> 5.4 *Ability Added: ** J*: Troq Armor - Combat Neither side of this Jack can be interrupted by normal attacks. (If it's hit by a faster normal attack, the opponent can't combo. This hits afterwards and wins combat.) *Ability Modified: ** 10*: War Stomp also makes the opponent discard a card. *Update to Cards' Rendering: ***Requires 2 attached blocks* now has a proper graphical box. **Defense Mastery characters now have proper block-plus symbols on their blocks. **Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. 5.4 -> 5.6 *Innate Modified ** Damage boost from Giant Growth per attached block decreased from +2 to +1. *Ace Modified: ** Beast Unleashed: 40 damage --> 45 damage Gallery Troq.jpg|Default Card Troq Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Troq Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Troq.jpg|Gold Card Troq Back.jpg Troq Destiny.jpg Troq Joker.jpg Troq Ace.jpg Troq King.jpg Troq Queen.jpg Troq Jack.jpg Troq 10.jpg Troq 9.jpg Troq 8.jpg Troq 7.jpg Troq 6.jpg Troq 5.jpg Troq 4.jpg Troq 3.jpg Troq 2.jpg Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters Category:Yomi characters